Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (Manga)
Mobile Suit Gundam:Char's Counterattack (機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア/''Kidō Senshi Gandamu: Gyakushū no Shā; Mobile Suit Gundam: The Counterattacking Char'') is a manga adaptation of the movie Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. It is written by Yoshiyuki Tomino and illustrated by Kōichi Tokita, publisher Kodansha and serialized in Comic BomBom and ran from September 1998 – January 1999. Story Set in March UC 0093, the film features the return of main antagonist Char Aznable, who has emerged after five years in hiding to lead the Neo Zeon once more in the fight for independence from the Earth Federation. Still determined to make humankind fully colonize in space, he mobilizes Neo Zeon forces to drop the asteroid 4th Luna on the Federation headquarters in Lhasa, Tibet. Under the guise of surrendering the entire Neo Zeon forces, he plans to drop the Axis asteroid base on Earth as well. However, the Federation has assigned its own anti-insurgent task force, the Londo Bell, to take him down. Among the Londo Bell's members are One Year War veterans Bright Noa and Amuro Ray, whom Char wants to kill in revenge for the death of Lalah Sune. A major battle around Axis breaks out as the Londo Bell struggle to stop Char before the asteroid enters Earth's atmosphere. A Londo Bell demolitions team blows up Axis from the inside but one half is still on course to strike Earth, In the midst of the battle, Amuro catches Char and tries to push Axis from reentry, with Federation and Neo Zeon mobile suits coming to help. As the group tries to carry out the impossible, Amuro's RX-93 Nu Gundam resonates and creates a psyco-wave around the asteroid, pushing it away from Earth while shoving all the other mobile suits from the area. Both Federation and Neo Zeon forces look on as Axis veers off from reentry. Chapters *01:Rebirth *02:Destiny *03:Collision *04:The threat *05:The Miracle Characters Earth Federation *Adenaur Paraya Londo Bell *Bright Noa *Amuro Ray *Chan Agi *Astonaige Medoz *Kayra Su *Meran *Anna Hanna Neo Zeon *Char Aznable *Gyunei Guss *Nanai Miguel *Rezin Schnyder *Horst Harness *Lyle Civilians *Mirai Yashima *Hathaway Noa *Cheimin Noa *Quess Paraya *Cameron Bloom *Katherine *October Saran *Christina Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-89 Jegan Support Units *''Clop''-class *FF-X7-Bst Core Booster *''Salamis Kai''-class Londo Bell Mobile Weapons *Med *RGM-89 Jegan *RGZ-91 Re-GZ *RX-93 ν Gundam *Zuck Support Units *Base Jabber *''Clop''-class *''Ra Cailum''-class (Ra Cailum) Neo Zeon Mobile Weapons *AMS-119 Geara Doga *MSN-03 Jagd Doga *MSN-04 Sazabi *NZ-333 α Azieru *RMS-116H Hobby Hizack Support Units *''Musaka''-class *''Rewloola''-class *Shackles *Camouflaged Launch *Patrol Boat Anaheim Electronics Support Units *Booster Bed Civilians Mobile Weapons *Med Support Units *Plenitude *Tien Lu *Tug Boat Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Chars Counterattack manga cover.jpg 1234594044 cl.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Chars Counterattack 2018 Edition.jpg|2018 Deluxe Edition Mobile Suit GundamChar's Counterattack77A000-a.jpg Mobile Suit GundamChar's CounterattackA001.jpg ‹tƒVƒƒƒA002.jpg Mobile Suit GundamChar's CounterattackA007.jpg Mobile Suit GundamChar's CounterattackA189.jpg Mobile Suit GundamChar's CounterattackA190.jpg Mobile Suit GundamChar's CounterattackA006.jpg Mobile Suit GundamChar's CounterattackA113.jpg Mobile Suit GundamChar's CounterattackA179.jpg Mobile Suit GundamChar's CounterattackA186.jpg Editions *ISBN 978-4-06-372027-3 *ISBN 978-4-06-511760-6 External Links *http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product/top.php/1234594044 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/cca.htm Category:Stubs